


What I want

by Laurestine



Series: What I Want [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: Something contradictory
Series: What I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130714





	What I want

Anxiety:  
A feeling I wish would be gone,  
A feeling I wish would come back.

Losing my senses on the way to independence.  
Stopped feeling anxious of what I should be anxious about,  
Stopped feeling stress of what I should be stressed by.

Both are feelings I wished would disappear,  
Cause it makes my life miserable.  
Now I wish they would come back,  
Cause it kept me in check.

Contradictory is what I am.  
How I wish I can go back,  
How I wish I can move forward.

To a real life of independence,  
To a life of stability.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't makes sense, does it?  
> But that's how I feel  
> And that's how I will be


End file.
